1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a general software architecture for automatically determining storage configurations for an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network administrators are required to perform many various types of tasks in setting up and running a network. One common task performed by a network administrator is creating a storage configuration, e.g., setting up and configuring storage on a server. Network administrators are required to create storage configurations for various applications, including Microsoft Exchange, SQL databases, etc.
The creation of a storage configuration for an application is a difficult and complicated task. Therefore, it would be greatly desirable to provide an automated process which allows the user to more easily create and apply a storage configuration to one or more computer systems. It would also be greatly desirable to provide a generalized software architecture for an automatic storage configuration program that enables the program to operate for diverse applications with minimal modification.